


Holding On

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd gen captains, AAA - Freeform, Esp this scene, Gift Fic, I really just got OVERHYPED and had to get it out somehowww, I've been meaning to write something for you since forever so here we are, M/M, So yeah, TeruShira, TeruShira on a motorcycle. What more could I want, adventures on motorcycles, and this is long overdue as well lol, hopefully you like this bro, ily dude thank you for your fic, it paints such a vivid image in my head always and I'm always inspiredddd, man I've been so excited for Dakota's updates I'm dyin, this is the only humble offering I can provide, when I get the time I'll write you the gift you DESERVE or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: When meeting up with the other captains, Shirabu and Terushima have to ride together on Teru's motorcycle -- from the universe ofWhat happens in the chat stays in the chatbyAki_teru





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aki_teru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/gifts).



> Gift fic for [Aki-teru,](http://shitabu-kenjirou.tumblr.com/) my good good bud! His fic [What happens in the chat stays in the chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920897/chapters/20433670) is probably my favorite ongoing fic just because I love the characterization and the fun plot and of course the hilarious banter! It always serves to inspire me and make me laugh so I wrote a little of one of the scenes from it (a scene that I have been eagerly awaiting for a long time and I’m SO HAPPY since he updated and it was everything I dreamed) but yeah, this was just kinda chill for fun since TeruShira is such a comfortable thing to write and I haven’t been able to as much lately. So, Dakota, thank you eternally for your writing and for existing, bro. You’re amazing and I’m glad to have you as a TeruShira/2nd gen captains friend!

After all the teasing in the chat, Kenjirou felt like there was some sort of expectation on him to get it on with Yuuji or something — an activity he had not woken up with the intention to do today. He sat with his eyes closed on the curb in front of Shiratorizawa’s entrance and waited until the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle echoed louder from around the corner. Heaving a sigh of mourning for his deceased mental sanity, Kenjirou stood, pulled his backpack over his shoulders and stepped toward the street.

Before the motorcycle had even come to a full stop, Yuuji had ripped his helmet off and jammed the kickstand down, flying off the bike at a dead sprint.

Kenjirou stopped short and braced himself as Yuuji slammed into him with a crushing hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning in a full circle. “What is it with you and hugs?” Kenjirou asked, patting Yuuji’s back awkwardly with his arms partially pinned to his sides.

With a blinding smile lighting up his face, Yuuji pulled out of the hug, holding Kenjirou’s shoulders at arm’s distance. “Because! Hugs are good for the soul, you know! Are you ready to get outta here?”

“No,” Kenjirou muttered. “I don’t think I’ll ever be prepared for this. Unfortunately, I don’t think I have much choice in the matter anyway so I guess I’m ready.”

Yuuji’s laughter covered up the last few words, but Kenjirou didn’t mind. It wasn’t so much that he wasn’t prepared, but that he  _ couldn’t _ possibly prepare himself for this. Riding on the back of Yuuji’s motorcycle all the way from Miyagi to Tokyo was both a dream and a nightmare and it left him feeling nauseous.  Fortunately, the decision to trek down to Tokyo with the other captains had been a spur of the moment decision so at least Kenjirou hadn’t had to worry about it for very long.

“Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?” Yuuji asked, breaking Kenjirou out of his thoughts.

Kenjirou shook his head silently.

“It’s super safe, I promise!” Yuuji started rambling immediately, passing him a helmet as he donned his own. “It’s not actually that easy to fall off a motorcycle even if you’re not holding onto anything, but sometimes accelerating feels a little scary so you’re welcome to... hold on... to me.”

Yuuji was quite clearly blushing and there was a sparkle in his eye that Kenjirou had learned to fear in the short time he and Yuuji had been dating. It made Kenjirou blush as well and he quickly turned his head away, wishing he could hide or bail from this roadtrip altogether.

The voices of the more annoying captains in the group whispered in Kenjirou’s head as if they were there next to him, teasing him about being in denial. He definitely didn’t hate the idea of riding with Yuuji as much as he let on. The simple fact was that he wasn’t and couldn’t be prepared for this, no matter how much advance notice he had.

Slinging one leg over the motorcycle, Yuuji looked back up at Kenjirou, motioning for him to get on the back.

Kenjirou slid on behind Yuuji, placing his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders gently. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready.

Yuuji revved the engine once before pulling away from the curb. The acceleration was smooth, but Yuuji was totally right: Kenjirou’s stomach flipped as he felt like he was going to get pulled off the back of the bike. His hands immediately shifted to wrap around Yuuji’s waist tightly. Yuuji laughed and took one hand off the handlebars to touch his arm.

“If this is what it takes to get some affection out of you, we’re doing this  _ way _ more often!” Yuuji called over his shoulder.

“Just hold onto the handlebars please!” Kenjirou released his breath and opened his eyes to the street flying past him on both sides. Once they were moving, it really wasn’t so bad, he thought. His grip loosened just slightly and he lifted his head from Yuuji’s shoulder to look around.

Unfortunately, as the feeling of “holy fuck, I’m going to  _ die _ ” faded, it was replaced by the realization that he was essentially — as the others had so eloquently stated — grinding up against Yuuji and would be for the next couple hours. He blushed, grateful he couldn’t be seen.

They rode over to meet up with the others, all riding in Ennoshita’s dad’s car. The plan was to follow them as long as possible so they wouldn’t have to try and navigate on their own. The car pulled out from the curb ahead of them and Kenjirou hid himself behind Yuuji, wondering if the others were watching out the back window, probably making crude jokes.

As they merged onto the highway, the pounding of Kenjirou’s heart finally settled down and he focused on enjoying the ride. Taking a motorcycle was very different from a car, the wind and the speed up close and personal instead of perceived through windows, knowing they were traveling fast, but unable to  _ feel _ it. Kenjirou looked at the back of Yuuji’s helmet. Maybe that was why Yuuji loved it so much — to really feel the wind and the brisk, early spring chill in the air as he sped along, not cut off from the world at all, but experiencing all of it.

For just a moment, Kenjirou dared to pull one arm from around Yuuji’s waist and hold it out, feel the wind slap the palm of his hand before he quickly drew back into the strange backward hug. Yuuji turned his head slightly and may have laughed, but Kenjirou couldn’t hear over the roar of wind.

 

Halfway through the trip, Yuuji started fidgeting and both highway-bound vehicles turned off an exit ramp to stop in at a cafe and stretch their legs.

Yuuji hovered around Kenjirou the whole time, asking if he was doing okay, still comfortable, warm enough, not scared of the high speeds.

Kenjirou assured him that he was fine as quickly as possible, ignoring the teasing remarks of the others, probably about the intimacy of riding a motorcycle together. The hot chocolate and the break from driving were welcome, but Kenjirou really wanted to get back on the road. He blushed when he realized it wasn’t just to escape the others.

 

The plan to follow behind the car without having to navigate worked until they got into the neighborhood and a red light stopped the motorcycle-bound couple while the car sped through, Yahaba leaning out the window and laughing while he flipped them off.

“Man!” Yuuji slapped the handlebars with a gloved hand. “We totally could’ve made it through that if I would’ve just gone for it.”

“It’s okay. Stopping for red lights is what you’re supposed to do.” Kenjirou looked around the neighborhood and the houses on either side of the street. Akaashi lived in a nice area. Yuuji’s back was warm against Kenjirou’s chest and he didn’t really mind being stopped at a light. It was at least reassuring that Yuuji was a safe driver.

Yuuji twisted around again. “Can you plug in Akaashi’s address and help me navigate? I think I remember the way, but I don’t want to get us horribly lost either.”

“Right.” Kenjirou snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his phone from his pocket, scanning the map and the directions it gave for Akaashi’s house, already loaded up on the screen.

Without warning, the motorcycle lurched forward as the light turned green and Kenjirou nearly dropped his phone. “ _ Yuuji _ !” he shrieked, clutching his boyfriend’s waist again, breathing hard and feeling his heart race again. He was safe. He wasn’t going to fall off the motorcycle. Yuuji was driving single-handed again, touching Kenjirou’s arm gently as they sped away down the street.

Instead of bothering with the directions, Yuuji turned onto a smaller street and stopped on the curb in front of a random house. Once again, the bike had barely come to a full stop before Yuuji was moving, turning around and fussing over Kenjirou, looking into his eyes with concern and touching his gloved fingers over Kenjirou’s face, shoulders, and chest as he shouted apologies and promises to warn him next time before accelerating.

Kenjirou pushed Yuuji off, blushing hard. “I’m okay, alright? Sorry for screaming, I just got startled.”

Yuuji seemed to relax a bit, just hearing Kenjirou’s voice, forced into sounding calm and steady. “You’re not going to fall off, okay? They wouldn’t make a motorcycle to be that unsafe, you know. But I really should’ve warned you we were moving. I’m sorry. You’re okay, right?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Kenjirou peeled the phone from his clenched fingers and looked at the map, scanning the directions over and over again and unable to translate his thoughts into words.

Lips gently touching his cheek surprised Kenjirou and he looked up to the usual sparkle in Yuuji’s eyes. The blond took the phone from Kenjirou’s shaking hands and faced front again on the motorcycle. “I’ll figure out where to go. You just hang on. I promise you never have to get on a motorcycle again for the rest of your life and I’m sorry I scared you and probably embarrassed you—”

“Yuuji.”

Cutting his speech short, Yuuji turned again.

Kenjirou took a deep breath, maybe the first full inhale and exhale since the harrowing incident. He felt calm again at least. “How long can we sit here before the others realize we haven’t caught up to them?”

A smirk graced Yuuji’s face pleasantly. “They’re probably already conspiring against us, gossiping that we stopped for a quickie in a gas station bathroom or something. I’ll bet you  _ anything _ that’s what they’re saying! They’re so mean like that sometimes!”

Scoffing, Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “It’s okay. I’m not mad. I really was just startled for a second. I’m not opposed to riding around with you like this. And on the way back, you’ll need company anyway.”

Yuuji blinked.

“Um...” Kenjirou stuttered. “When we all take off to go home, the others will probably take a train since they’ll start running again in the morning. But you’ll still have to ride home, right? And you wouldn’t want to be alone.”

Yuuji was blushing now too. “Kenjirou, don’t worry about it! I can drive by myself or heck, maybe Futakuchi will come with me if he doesn’t decide to immediately move to Tokyo so he can spend more time with his model boyfriend.”

Kenjirou smirked. “I’d like to ride home with you, if that’s okay. Not that I’m particularly enjoying this or anything, but being stuck on a train with the others doesn’t sound all that appealing either.” There was that nagging voice of “Shirabu’s in denial~!” singing in his head again. He brushed it off. “It’s more time to spend with you so... I don’t mind this really.”

The starburst smile on Yuuji’s face shone through the glass over his eyes of the helmet. “You really don’t mind it? Even if it’s kinda uncomfortable and your legs feel weird after a while and you have to hang onto me the whole time? I didn’t think you’d be into hugging me for three hours straight.”

A small smile found its way to Kenjirou’s lips. “No, I don’t mind it. Now let’s get going. Like you said, the others are going to start gossipping if we get too far behind them. I’ll navigate. We shouldn’t be more than ten minutes out by now anyway.”

Yuuji passed the phone back and winked. “On the way back home, they won’t be able to track us or know where we stop, you know. We could go anywhere, do anything.”

“That is not permission to do whatever you have in mind,” Kenjirou snapped, pushing Yuuji to face forward. “Just drive, you idiot, or I’ll take the train home with the others tomorrow.”

Yuuji was still laughing as he started the bike again. He reached one hand around to hold Kenjirou steady behind him as he pulled away from the curb, keeping him pressed against his back.

With the phone in one hand and the other wrapped around Yuuji’s waist, Kenjirou wasn’t afraid to fall off the back of the motorcycle anymore, even as the acceleration turned his stomach. He would ride with Yuuji, safe and happy as long as he was holding on.


End file.
